Microcomputer components are often removably coupled with one another other by design. Thus, with reference to FIG. 1, a microprocessor board assembly 100 comprising heat sink 101 is removably coupled with a CPU (not visible) which is removably coupled to a socket assembly (also not visible), the coupled combination being removably coupled to board 102 by heat sink clamp 107 and heat sink mounting screws 106. A socket assembly 103 wherein the CPU and the heat sink have been uncoupled is visible.
In operation, and with reference to FIG. 1, an engaging assembly (not shown), on engaging and rotating socket element 104 in one position, will close socket assembly 103 to couple socket assembly 103 to the CPU. Similarly, the engaging assembly, on engaging socket element 104 and rotating it in an opposite position, will open socket assembly 103 to uncouple socket assembly 103 from the CPU.
As can be appreciated from inspecting FIG. 1, when heat sink 101 is coupled to the CPU and the unit is installed on board 102, access to socket element 104 is hindered; also it is difficult to visually determine whether socket assembly 103 is in an opened or closed position.
A prior art approach to improve access to socket element 104 when heat sink 101 is coupled to the CPU and the unit is installed over socket assembly 103, is to cut a recessed hole 105 in heat sink 101. Through recessed hole 105, a tool can be inserted to rotate socket element assembly 104 to place socket assembly 103 in either an opened or closed position with respect to the CPU.
A problem with the recessed hole 105 solution is that although engaging socket element 104 can be accessed and rotated, it is still not easy to visually determine whether socket assembly 103 is in an opened or closed position, as it is difficult to see down hole 105 in heat sink 101. Thus, a user intent on uncoupling the CPU from socket assembly 103 and not seeing the position of socket assembly 103 can unwittingly attempt to uncouple the CPU by uncoupling only readily visible heat-sink screws 106 in the mistaken belief that that screws 106 with heat sink clamps 107 are the only items coupling the CPU to socket assembly 103. Consequently, if in fact socket assembly 103 is in the locked position with respect to the CPU, the user on pulling on the CPU without unlocking socket assembly 103 will damage the CPU, socket assembly 103 and socket element 104.
In an alternative prior art solution for access to socket element 104 when heat sink 101 is coupled with the CPU and the unit is installed over socket assembly 103 is a low profile retention mechanism (not shown) attached to board 102. With this solution, a small flag (not shown) is attached on socket assembly 103 such that, on rotating socket element 104, the flag rotates over the top of socket assembly 103 to signal to the user that socket assembly 103 is either in an open or closed position.
A problem with the low-profile retention mechanism solution is that since the flag is attached to socket assembly 103, it is still difficult to see the flag when heat sink 101 and CPU are installed over socket element 104. Another problem with this solution is that since the low profile retention mechanism has to be machined or cast on board 102, this solution is expensive. A further problem is that this solution is limited in that it cannot be used with a variety of socket assemblies 103.
Accordingly, there is a need for a better solution for removably coupling a CPU with socket assembly 103 on board 102. There is also a need for a better solution to inform a user as to whether socket assembly 103 is in a locked and unlocked position. Further, there is a need for a solution that will work with a variety of socket assemblies 103. The present invention provides a novel solution to these needs.
These and other technical advantages of the resent invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art on reading the following detailed description of preferred embodiments in conjunction with the various Figures.